Not What It Seems
by Lord Rebecca-sama
Summary: .:Anime/manga!verse.::.OotP:. The Homunculi were defeated, Roy became Fuhrer, and Ed is gone, but Al has his body and memories. Envy and Wrath are on the run from the military and find themselves taking up residence in the wizarding world. :ON HIATUS:
1. The Letters

**Author**: Lord Rebecca-Sama _aka Rebecca  
_**Rating**: umm T?...in case  
**Pairings**:I suck at pairings, so it prolly won't play a big part in the story  
**Warnings**: Crossover. Cursing.  
**Spoilers**: FMA: (anime!verse) after episode 51. pre CoS (the movie)…Envy will be more calm like in the manga, but his true form is from the anime. HP: pre OotP (5th book) and OotP  
**Summary**: .:Anime!verse.:. The Homunculi were defeated, Roy became Fuhrer, and Ed is gone, but Al has his body. Envy and Wrath are on the run from the military and find themselves taking up residence in the wizarding world.  
**Disclaimer**: not mine…I don't own FullMetal Alchemist or Harry Potter

**Spoilers for FMA…don't read if you don't want the anime (or the movie) spoiled  
**_**What went on up until the point that this story happened…**_

_Ed went through the gate like at the end of the series (cept in modern times) and Al has his body back, but he remembers everything. Whoever died by the end of the series is dead. Wrath has automail. Envy didn't go through the gate like he did at the end of the series, he's still in Amestris. Mustang became the Fuhrer and Riza is now Lieutenant Colonel. Since Ed is considered dead in Amestris, he moved up two ranks and is now a Colonel. All the people that were under Mustang in the series are now under Riza, but they work closely to him and she acts as his secretary (or assigns someone else in the group to do it). Ed was reinstated to the military by Mustang, even though he wasn't part of it at the end of the series. The Alchemists are more for the people. More will be explained as the story goes on.__** THIS IS COMPLETELY ANIME!VERSE, SO DARCHMA AND XING DON'T EXIST, JUST PRETEND THAT THEY DON'T HAVE ANY NEIGHBORS!!**_

* * *

_Not What It Seems  
__The Letters_

_Dear Fuhrer Roy Mustang, The Flame Alchemist,_

_Since you are now the Fuhrer, you are subject to need-to-know information that is critical to the safety and concealment of Amestris._

_Besides Alchemy, there is magic. Amestris is protected by such magic and you are its Secret Keeper. The Fidelius Charm is an immensely complex spell involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find—unless, of course, the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it._

_Allow us to explain. In Amestris, you are the only true Secret Keeper. You have to tell your people about the surrounding countries for them to be able to reach them. If you do not tell them, they will just wander around in circles in the forest or turn around at the ocean or the desert. If you leave Amestris and tell someone from any other country about it, then they will be able to find Amestris. If someone that you tell leaves the country and goes to one of your neighbors and say something about Amestris, the third party will not be able to locate Amestris._

_Normally, after the death of a Secret Keeper, each of the people to whom he had confided the secret will become a Secret Keeper, but in your case, the Secret Keeper status passes down to the next Fuhrer._

_We understand that this is difficult to accept that magic exists, but think about that fact that you had never been outside of your country. We will leave you to your own judgment, but don't surprised if an owl sends you a letter._

_Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin  
founders of __Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

* * *

_Dear Fuhrer Roy Mustang, The Flame Alchemist,_

_My name is Albus Dumbledore and I was a late friend of Fuhrer Charles Nelson. I am also the current headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As you now know, you are the Secret Keeper of Amestris._

_To be honest, I was hoping that I would never need to contact Amestris for help, as you have your own problems and we have ours. Although, it seems that one of your problems has made its way to the United Kingdom._

_I was hoping that yourself and someone that you trust would come and help figure out what is attacking the Wizarding and Muggle towns._

_I can offer you and the one you trust a place at Hogwarts with a teaching job. I'm sure there are a few students who wouldn't mind learning Alchemy._

_The blank envelope included behind this letter is for the one you trust, but you must give it to them after you tell them about the Secret Keeper._

_Term starts on September First and information on the Order of the Phoenix is one the back of this parchment. I await your owl._

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

* * *

**Give your own take to when these were written. The one from the founders he received when he took office and the one from Dumbledore he received recently.**

**Title and summary subject to change. Just a heads up, I don't have many chapters for this and a couple of them don't make much sense. I hope you like this tho. I've seen so many of these, but never one like this, I promise. I'll also try to make it as realistic as possible so it goes along with both story lines. For the first couple chapters it will focus more on the FMA ppl, although, that will prolly happen throughout the entire story.**

**Hope you like, please review and read my author notes.**

**Lord Rebecca-Sama**


	2. Runaway Criminals

**In honor of Halloween, I'm posting this!! ^___^**

* * *

_Not What It Seems  
__Runaway Criminals_

Envy jumped from rooftop to rooftop trying to get home to warn Wrath. He had to get there before the military dogs. It didn't help that the bag on his back filled with incomplete philosopher's stones slowed him down.

He jumped from the roof of the warehouse next door into the second story bedroom in his house landing lightly on the balls of his feet and rocking back onto his heels.

"Wrath?" Envy called, walking forward. "The dogs of the military are coming! We have to get out. I don't think that they liked it vey much that I stole their supply of stones!"

"Why did you let them know you broke in?" Wrath asked, standing in the hallway. Envy shrugged.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time, come on, we have to leave. Grab some food and clothes and put them somewhere. I'm going to make sure that they can't tell we were even here."

Wrath nodded and walked towards the kitchen. Envy walked towards their bedrooms and made sure there was nothing left of either of them for the military to find. He threw all of Wrath's clothes—which weren't much—into a suitcase and walked down into the kitchen. He threw the suitcase on the floor and sat on the counter with the stones next to him watching Wrath throw all their food into another drawstring bag they had lying around the house.

"Done," Wrath said standing up.

"Good, let's go," Envy said and walked out the door. Envy heard Wrath following after picking up his suitcase.

They jumped onto the roof of their old house and scaled across the roofs in Central City. The darkness being all the cover that they needed.

He led Wrath down the road to Rush Valley. Granted, heading down a road with no buildings on either side was not the smartest thing, but it was safer than the train.

He made it to Rush Valley by morning and rented a room in a small hotel, falling asleep the second his head hit the pillow. Wrath fell asleep soon after.

Envy woke up around noon and stretched his sore muscles, yawning. He looked across the room at Wrath, who was still sprawled across his bed, asleep.

He sat on the floor and dug through the bag of food, biting into an apple. If they didn't want to be spotted, they would need to stay indoors. Well, Wrath had to stay indoors; Envy could go wherever he wanted.

He smirked and bit into the apple.

"Gluttony, stop eating in my room," Wrath mumbled, rolling over. Envy laughed and threw a pillow at the young homunculi, making him mumble incoherently.

* * *

Riza Hawkeye knocked on the door to the Fuhrer's office then let herself in. She only knocked so Roy would have time to compose himself.

"Any news?" Roy asked.

"Men have searched every part of Central and we are now sending the message to look for them to every military base. If anyone sees anyone suspicious, they are to call the military immediately," Riza reported. Riza watched as Roy rubbed his eyes with his hand. For once, his desk wasn't covered in unsigned papers and he was actually ahead of his work because of the stress, at least, that's what she thought.

"They aren't stupid enough to travel about during the day and are probably holed up in a hotel room. Have men go to all the hotels in each town and ask if they saw the homunculi or anyone suspicious. Envy can look like anyone."

"Yes, sir," Riza said and saluted. She left the way she came in and sighed. They had been searching for the last three homunculi for the past six months and the only time they get a lead is when Envy robbed Central last night. Then the homunculi send them on a wild goose chase. They were far better than Riza gave them credit for.

* * *

Wrath woke up to a pillow suffocating him and blocking all view of where he was. So, he did the most logical thing he could think of, punch—with his automail hand—whoever was suffocating him.

The person flew across the room and landed with a thump on the other bed. Wrath sat up and pulled the pillow from his face, spitting out a feather that somehow got in his mouth. He looked around the room.

"Why the hell did you try and kill me, Envy?" Wrath asked.

"Well, I tried shaking you awake, but that didn't work, so the next best thing was to try and kill you. Either you would die or wake up," Envy said and shrugged. "It was really a lose-lose situation. If you died, I would have to clean up your body, so the military wouldn't know which way we were heading, but at the same time, if you lived, I would have to continue lugging you around with me."

"You suck," Wrath said. "Any food left?"

"I'm not Gluttony; I don't eat everything I see." Envy threw the bag at Wrath. "We have to get going soon. The military is searching for us. They're starting to search the hotels and if we don't leave in the next few minutes, they'll find us."

Wrath nodded, eating his way through a cereal box.

Envy stood and changed his form to a thirty year old man with dark brown hair and shabby clothes on. "I'll go return the key, and then we'll leave." Wrath nodded and watched Envy leave the room.

Wrath's hand brushed the bottom of the box and he looked down into the plastic. The only thing left were crumbs. He must've been hungrier then he thought.

"Shit, shit, shit," Envy said coming back into the room and changing back to his normal form.

"What?" Wrath asked.

"One State Alchemist and two Majors are downstairs talking to the manager. Let's go," Envy said and picked up the bag of stones. Wrath nodded and picked up the food and his suitcase, following Envy out the window.

He followed the older homunculi towards the train station and caught the last train leaving for the night that was heading south.

Envy quickly changed his form to a dark haired woman wearing jeans and a green long sleeve shirt. His hair was up in a ponytail and his face looked closer to Wrath's own.

"Pretend to be asleep," Envy hissed; tossing him a blanket he didn't know he took. "And for our sake, keep your automail covered."

Wrath nodded and curled up underneath the blanket.

"I thought you said that riding on a train was too dangerous and that they would be able to capture us easily," Wrath said a few minutes later.

"That was only last night, but it's sill not safe, it'll just get us to South City faster than if we walk," Envy explained.

"Why are we going to Sou—"

"Shhh, I hear someone coming." Wrath shut up.

Someone knocked on the door and Envy stood up and opened it, an annoyed look on his face.

"Excuse me, miss," a military guy said. Wrath couldn't see his face, but he could see the guys' bright blue pants. "We're just checking all the cabins for—"

"How dare you," Envy hissed in a woman's voice. He was whispering. The military man took half a step back. "You just come into someone's compartment and immediately start talking in a loud voice, not even bothering to check and see if anyone is sleeping. My son is very cranky when he wakes up and I really don't want to deal with that, so for your sake, you better hope he didn't wake up," Envy said to the guy. He shut the door with as much force as he could without slamming it.

The guy walked away, going onto the next compartment. Envy was smirking.

"That was good," Wrath said.

"It better of been," Envy said. "I don't want that guy to come back." Wrath nodded in agreement and reached towards the bag of stones, grabbing a handful out and stuffing them in his mouth. "We have to make these last for a while," Envy said, leaning back in his seat.

"Why?" Wrath asked with his mouth full.

"We're going out of the country until they aren't searching for us anymore, and I don't think anyone will be able to make us more."

"Why out of the country?"

"Got a better idea?" Envy asked, raising an eyebrow. Wrath thought for a minute.

"Nope," he said.

"Okay, then," Envy said.

* * *

Roy walked into Hawkeye's office that she shared with the rest of his old team of subordinates. Ed sure left a mess on his hands when he up and disappeared. Sure, Al was alive again, but so were three homunculi. Envy, Wrath and Gluttony. Gluttony hasn't been seen in a few months, and no one has reported mass killings, which either means he died, or moved out of country. Roy pitied the country that has to deal with him. Envy and Wrath were hiding in Central, causing trouble. They finally found where they were living when Envy led them back to his house after he stole the incomplete stones. Now, they were running.

"Hey, chief," Havoc said as he walked in. "Major Ralph Channing down in Rush Valley called and said there were two people who stayed in the L'hôtel d'huile that checked in right when they opened in the morning, earlier today. The owner said that was the only time he saw the boys, but a man in shabby clothing returned their key when it was dark out and right before the Major walked in with two others."

"Probably Envy," Roy said. "Any information to where they're heading now?" he asked the room.

"Most likely towards South City, sir," Hawkeye said.

Roy nodded. "Alert them immediately. Have them put men at the train station and to search all trains coming from Rush Valley. Have them also watch any roads leading in and out the city. This is the last chance to get the two of them before they're out of my jurisdiction."

Roy walked out of the room before they could ask any questions.

"What do you think he meant by that?" Breda asked.

* * *

The train pulled into South City the following night after traveling for a full night and day. Envy looked out the window and saw at least twenty armed military personnel standing guard. At least eight were State Alchemists. He was surprised that Scar didn't kill all of them.

Envy shifted his clothes to that of the military and gave himself short red hair and glasses.

"Wrap the blanket around you and make sure it doesn't show your automail," Envy ordered. Wrath did so. Envy reached into the suitcase and pulled out Wrath's hat and threw it at him.

Envy stepped out of the compartment and started walking towards the back of the train. Wrath followed with almost silent footsteps.

They were at the open door hiding in the nearest compartment. "If anyone stops us, follow my lead," Envy told the younger homunculi. Envy pulled the hat a little lower on Wrath's head to cover his face a little more and stepped out of the compartment.

Envy stepped off the train and waited for Wrath. When the younger of the two walked in front of the military clad one, Envy rested his hand on Wrath's back, leading him in the right direction.

No one stopped him as he led Wrath behind the train station and shifted back to his normal form. He shoved the blanket and Wrath's hat back into the bags and took off running towards the edge of the city.

They made it to the edge of the city a half hour later and now it was just a straight shot to the border of Amestris. From the edge of South City until the countries that lay beyond, are woods. Excellent cover and possible food source.

"Let's go, Wrath," Envy said and ran into the forest.

* * *

Riza knocked on Roy's door and let herself in, much like she had been doing for the past two days to give status updates.

She peaked in and saw Roy resting his head on his arms—asleep. Normally, she would wake him up and demand he gets back to work, but recently he had been doing all his paperwork before she even had to fire her gun. It was strange.

She moved to close the door and tell him the news later. He wouldn't be able to do anything anyway; the two homunculi disappeared into the woods south of South City and are most likely outside of Amestris by now. She had no idea what laid beyond those woods, not many people did, and those who do, have never been seen again. Almost as though they disappeared.

"They crossed over the border didn't they?" Roy asked, startling Riza, who almost had the door closed.

She reopened the door and stepped into the room.

"That's what we assume, sir, yes," Riza said.

Roy sighed and propped his head up on his elbow.

"Do you have anything planned for the next year?" Roy asked after a few minutes of silence. His question made Riza do a double take. What was he saying? "I have a mission," he explained. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. As much as she liked her boss, she didn't like him _that_ much.

"What type of mission, sir?"

He reached into one of his drawers and pulled out an envelope of some type and fingered it. Riza looked at it curiously.

"I can't give the specifics, unless I know you can commit to it. I'll be going with you and it's for a year at a boarding school, teaching."

"Sir, why are you asking for my permission? You can just assign it to me and I'd do it," Riza explained.

Roy smirked. "I know, but as a year long mission I wanted to make sure I wouldn't be interfering with your personal life. Also," he said, "there aren't many people in the military that I trust. The contents of this mission cannot be leaked to anyone. Nor the location, but that is already taken care of."

"I don't understand what you mean," Riza said.

Roy laughed. "I know. Will you take the mission?"

"Of course," Riza said. "Besides, who else is going to make sure you do your work?"

* * *

"Where are we?" Wrath asked. Envy pulled out a map from the suitcase and opened it on the bus stop bench they were currently crouching over. It was a map of Europe with Amestris outlined in red ink. The country was along the border of Germany and Poland, with the Northern border touching the Baltic Sea.

"If I'm guessing right," Envy said, "then we're in Berlin, here." He pointed to Berlin on the map. "We should head towards London, get as far away from Amestris as we can." He folded up the map and walked towards the nearest alley.

"Why London?" Wrath asked, walking next to him.

"Well, if by any chance the stupid Flame Alchemist tells people about these countries, then we're screwed, but the further away we go from Amestris, the better off we'll be."

"Why are we going into an alley?" Wrath asked.

"We have to leave our bags somewhere," Envy explained. Envy covered the two bags and the suitcase with a blanket he found and shifted to look like someone in their mid-twenties. He had short brown hair sleeked back and light brown eyes that made his slightly tanned skin glow. Envy was dressed in a crisp black business suit and he had a plain black suitcase in his hand.

He walked out of the alley and down the street.

"Where are we going?" Wrath asked.

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

Wrath was silent for a second. "Because you don't tell me anything. Where are we going?" he asked again.

Envy sighed. "You'll see."

They walked towards the building diagonally from the alley they stashed their bags in.

"We're gonna rob a bank?" Wrath asked, staring up at the sign.

Envy smirked and readjusted his tie, so it was a little tighter. "Exactly," he said and pushed open the door.

* * *

Roy watched as Hawkeye reread the letter he handed her. It explained that she would act as his assistant at Hogwarts and about the Order of the Phoenix. He himself had explained about the barrier.

"Sir…is this really true?" Hawkeye asked from her position in the chair in front of his desk.

"Yes," he said, sitting forward in his chair. "Remember when I took those two weeks off after I was sworn into office?"

"Yes, and you left all your paperwork here."

Roy sweat dropped, but continued, "I traveled across the border of Amestris. I had to see the other countries for myself. They were amazing. Buildings were five times higher than anything we could ever build. The cars were the same in the way they worked, but much more efficient. The clothes were very similar to the styles we have here, of course people looked at me strangely in this uniform."

"So, you were really in another country, sir?" Hawkeye asked.

"Undoubtedly," Roy replied. "Their technology is much more advanced than ours is. From what I saw, people can have hand held phones that are no bigger than a deck of cards."

Hawkeye nodded in silent awe. "If the military had that technology, it would make communicating much easier."

"I know. I've started some research on it. I've contacted Dumbledore and he wants us to be in London and at the Order headquarters as soon as possible. How soon can you leave?"

"Tomorrow, sir," Hawkeye said, standing.

"Great," Roy said, leaning back. "We'll leave in two days and then head out of the country."

"Two days, sir?"

"I need to explain this to the rest of the group so they can send our paperwork ahead."

"Sir, is this why you've been completing all the paperwork I've given you?" Roy nodded.

He picked up a piece of paper at looked at it. "We also will need to pick someone up before we leave."

"Yes, sir," Hawkeye said.

* * *

"How are you planning to rob a bank?" Wrath whispered behind Envy. Envy growled in his throat.

"Will you just wait?" Envy hissed. "I have to get up to the window, now stop talking to me, brat."

Envy waited a few more minutes before he was at the window.

"Hello, sir," a brown haired woman named Adalie said. "How can I help you?"

Envy had one hand in his pocket and shifted a gun into his hand and he pulled his hand out. He pointed his newly acquired gun at her. He noticed the teller at the next window saw the gun and pushed the button to alert the police. He was going to have fun with this.

Envy placed the briefcase on the table.

"Fill this up with the biggest bills you have," Envy hissed to her. He didn't know what currency they used, so it was best to play it safe.

Three shots rang through the air from the security guard that was positioned by the side door. People in the bank screamed.

Envy jumped out of the way and two of the bullets sailed past him and hit the wall. The third was imbedded in his upper arm. He pushed the bullet out and regrew the skin on his arm along with the clothes, making sure he was facing everyone in the bank.

Envy pointed his gun at the guard. "Put your gun on the table and go over there," he barked, first pointing to a table, then the opposite side of the room. The security guard did just that. "Everyone get on the ground."

He turned back towards the teller. "You," he said. Adalie looked up and gulped.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Put the money in the briefcase." She nodded and continued to put bills in the case.

Envy looked out the window and saw the street blocked off along with at least twenty police officers. They were fast.

"Does your radio connect to the people outside?" Envy asked the security guard. He nodded. "Give it to me," Envy ordered. The security guard unhooked it from his uniform and passed it over to Envy, who smirked. "Alright, I know whoever is out there has been listening to this whole thing, now tell me who you are," he said into the walkie-talkie.

Envy sneered at the people on the ground and they cowered just a little closer to the ground as he pointed his gun at them. Wrath was sitting on his ass, both his legs spread out in a 'v' shape and he was humming to himself. Envy scowled at the annoying brat and shot at him, very close to his real leg.

Wrath yelped and scrambled back.

"Stop humming," Envy ordered.

Wrath was shaking; he didn't expect Envy to shoot at him. A woman behind Wrath started to calm the younger homunculi down along with her own child. She hugged them both.

"I'm head of Police, Ekhard Mann. Come out with your hands up."

"And what if I don't?"

"We'll be forced to take action." Envy smirked and looked around the room.

"Aww, so touching," Envy sneered at the trio. The woman gripped her daughter and Wrath tighter. Envy pulled Wrath up with his hair and pulled him over to the window, pointing his gun at his head. He picked up the walkie-talkie from the table.

"You come in and I shoot this brat," Envy told the police outside.

Robberies were much more fun in this country. Everyone wasn't an alchemist or knew martial arts.

"Now, lets not do anything rash," Mann said.

"Umm…excuse me," Adalie said from behind the counter. Envy turned towards her, gun still pointed at Wrath.

"You're choking me," Wrath hissed. Envy loosened his arm slightly. He didn't need an annoying, limp homunculi in his arms.

"What?" Envy asked the teller.

"The um…b-briefcase is uh uh…f-f-full." Envy walked over, pulling Wrath with him.

He looked through the bills, making sure they were high dominations. Envy smirked and shut the briefcase.

Envy looked around the room and spotted all the cameras. He aimed his gun and shot each one, scaring most of the people who realized that it wasn't lucky that he didn't hit the child, he's just that good of a shot.

"Nobody better move, or I'll shoot you all in the heads," Envy said. Envy looked out the side door and didn't see any police, but that didn't mean they weren't watching the door. Envy leaned down to Wrath's ear. "Go outside and tell me if any police are out there. If they are, get them away from the door and distract them. Go out when my back is turned. Then go back to the alley where we stashed our stuff." Wrath nodded.

Envy pushed the smaller boy down and started to walk back to the other people. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Wrath sneak out the door.

"WAAAAHHH!" Wrath cried once he was outside. So, they _were_ watching the door. Envy looked out the blinds and saw Wrath by the police cars surrounded by police men. "I WANT MY MOMMY! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MOMMY?" he screamed, getting angry.

"Don't kill anyone, idiot," Envy mumbled. When he wanted to, that damned brat could be as annoying as hell.

Envy slammed his fist down on the walkie-talkie, breaking it, and took the security guards gun. He collected his briefcase and walked over to the door.

"Now, you all stay down until the police come in and get you," Envy sneered. "You never know if I'm watching." He laughed, scaring a few people and calmly walked out the door and disappeared down the alley. As soon as his body cleared the doorway, he could hear some of the people get up and try to get out of the bank. He didn't care; he wasn't coming back for them anyway.

Envy dropped the guards' gun in the dumpster and shifted his plain black suit into a gray one with white stripes. His skin was pale and he had thinning gray hair and glasses on.

He walked out of the alley and stood behind the other civilians behind the yellow crime scene tape. Wrath caught his eye and Envy jerked his head once in the direction of the alley where their stuff was and turned and walked that way.

Wrath followed after the police got distracted by the people coming out.

When Envy was safely in the alley, he changed his form back to his regular androgynous form. He reached up for the bags he stashed on the fire escape.

"You jackass! You almost shot me!" Wrath yelled when he entered the alley

Envy looked over his shoulder at Wrath. "That was the point, but I didn't."

Wrath paused. "Why not?"

"You're growing on me, brat," Envy said as his only response and jumped off onto the roof to search for a good car to steal.

"What?" Wrath asked a second too late and made to follow the older homunculi.

* * *

**I was trying a different style of writing in this chapter. I'm going to try and write the entire story like this, but don't expect it. Also, I can't promise that any of the chapters after this will be this long…9 pages…but I'll try my very best, I promise.**

**If you see any mistakes, please let me know.**

**Thanks for reading and please review and once again, Happy Halloween,  
Lord Rebecca-Sama**


	3. Traveling

**I should've mentioned this before, but I'm combining things from the first anime and the manga. So, if something confuses you and you have thought that they did 'this' when I wrote that 'that' happened, just ask, and I'll let you know if I made it up, or if it was in the anime/manga.**

**Also, because I can't write people falling in love (not well anyway) Roy and Ed would have gotten together before the start of my story and before the end of the first anime. So, we'll just have awkward meetings. XD**

**Also, I'm American, so anything about Europe in this story; I'm getting from Wikipedia and my parents…if they know the answer. Sorry if I screw things up, please tell me and I will go back and fix them.**

**Starting this chapter once someone is in London, all speech that is in German will be in italics. Any English will be normal.  
Ex)  
**"English"  
"_German_"  
"_French_" (only this chap…prolly)  
**but it will also be emphasis and such, so use your judgment. If someone speaks English while in Amestris, it's in italics. Ed and Roy know English fluently. Everyone else doesn't.**

* * *

_Not What it Seems  
__Traveling_

"Where are we?" Wrath asked. Envy was getting irritated. Wrath asked him that every five minutes and in truth he had no idea.

They had crossed into Belgium about five hours ago and they were hopelessly lost. He only hoped they were heading in the right direction.

Each time they crossed into a new country they had to steal a new car. They didn't have passports, so they had to sneak across the border, which wasn't as hard as they thought it would be.

So, this is the third car they took. One in Berlin, one in the Netherlands, and one in Belgium.

They had stolen a bright red convertible that had GPS. Of course, Envy couldn't figure out how to get it to work, so he ignored it.

They were driving down the highway with the top down, which Envy soon found out was a bad idea because his hair flew into his eyes. He shifted his hair into ponytail at the base of his neck.

Envy got off at the next exit that was coming up and pulled into the gas station. He parked and got out of the car.

"Stay here," he ordered Wrath.

"Why?" he whined.

"I'm going to go find which way France is, and it's easier to do that if you're not tagging along."

Wrath pouted in the passenger seat.

Envy walked into the small convenience store and walked up to the clerk with his map in his hand.

"Excuse me," Envy said.

"Oh, you speak German, do you?" the clerk, Océane, said. "My mother was German. Taught me the language, see. Father was born and bred here in Belgium. Then I lived in Germany for a few years. This is only a job until I can get something better."

"German?" Envy asked, confused.

"Yes, yes, German. Everyone speaks Dutch in this part of Belgium. Now, what can I help you with?" she said, popping her gum.

This girl was strange. She had spiky, bright pink hair with neon green streaks here and there. She had some band shirt on and jeans.

"I'm lost and—"

"Oh!" she shouted, cutting Envy off. "What a miraculous day! A man admitting that he's lost! The world needs more men like you." She paused. "You _are_ a man, right?"

"Uhh, yes. I need to know how to get to Calais, France from here."

"Headed to London, are you?" Océane asked.

Envy could only nod. "Beautiful city, the palace is gorgeous. I had this cousin who said she went in it, but none of us believe her. Now, let's see, you are in the Gent area…I think. I was never good at locations, anyway, you're on the right path. Get onto the A10/E40, here," she pointed to the map. "Stay on that until uhh…the A18 shows up, and get on that road. While on that road, you cross over into France and it changes to the A16 right after that." She now had a highlighter out and was highlighting the way. "You get off at the 42-Tunnel-sous-la-Manche exit towards E15, then you go straight for a little bit, take two right turns and catch the Dover Folkestone - Calais Frethun train to Folkstone. You're going to have to ask someone up in the UK how to get to London. I don't know their streets that well."

"Thank you," Envy said, collecting his map.

"Oh, you may want to pick up an English-German dictionary and learn some English. I doubt you'll run into anyone up there at speaks German. We sell them over there."

Envy nodded and walked back out to the car. He handed Wrath the map and shuddered.

"What's wrong?" Wrath asked.

"The girl inside scares me. They speak a different language here, no wonder we didn't understand anything once we were out of Germany."

"But then how did you speak to the girl inside?"

"She knew German." Envy pulled out one hundred euro from the suitcase filled with money that was sitting in the trunk. "I'm going to go buy a translator book. They speak…English up in London."

Wrath nodded and Envy walked back into the store. Océane waved at him a little too happily. Envy ignored her and pulled an English-German dictionary out. He flipped through and made sure that he knew the German words. It turned out that Amestris and Germany have the same language—written and spoken.

He walked back up to the counter.

"Find everything you need, alright?" Océane asked. Envy nodded. "I've always wanted to go to Paris. When I get married I want my honeymoon to be in Paris, what about you?"

"I'm gay," Envy lied. He didn't need some stupid mortal hitting on him.

"Oh, that's too bad," she said and scanned the barcode of the book. "We could've had so much fun together, if you know what I mean."

"I'm sorry. I have no desire to be with a woman."

She sighed, but then was bight and bubbly again.

"Oh well, I'll just have to find someone else! I should have guessed by your outfit, I guess." What was wrong with his outfit? It was what he normally wore. "I love your hair by the way. How did you get it like that?" She leaned over the counter and stuck to face very close to his, looking at his hair.

"It's natural," Envy said.

She looked at him. "Sure it is. So is mine," she said. "That'll be twenty-eight, thirty-seven."

Envy handed her the banknote and she gave him the change.

"Thank you, come again," she smiled. Envy grabbed his bag and walked out of the store as fast as he could. He hoped he never came back again.

Envy reached the car and climbed into the front seat and started the car. It was starting to get dark out and he wanted to be on his way.

"Start learning English, brat," Envy said, tossing the book to Wrath. "And don't ruin that book; I have to look at it, too."

"Blah, blah, blah," Wrath said, flipping the book open.

Envy pulled out of the parking lot and sped onto the highway once again. They would get to London and then find a hotel.

* * *

Roy gazed at his loyal subordinates slash friends.

Brenda, Falman, Havoc, Feury, Armstrong, Brosh, Ross, Sheska, and Hawkeye were all lined up in his office. He had risen to the top with all their help.

The only one missing was Hughes. He had promised that he would help him climb to the top: he died before his time was up.

Roy took a deep breath and made eye contact with each one of the people standing in front of him.

"I trust all of you. Probably more than I should, but you've all helped me and what I'm about to tell you is to be kept in complete secrecy and only to be discussed in private when you are entirely positive that no one is listening," he paused to let that sink in. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," they all chorused.

"Tomorrow, Hawkeye and I will be going on an extended mission to London to deal with one of our problems that seemed to travel over there."

"Boss," Havoc said, "what's London?"

"Let me explain, then you can ask any questions you like." They nodded. "Amestris is protected by a very powerful charm that has been in effect since the countries' founding that keeps us hidden from the rest of the world." Roy saw that the group got confused by his use of the word 'charm'. "Magic exists." He cut them off before they could protest. "Not in Amestris, but outside its borders. The charm prevents all citizens of Amestris from leaving the country without previous knowledge of the charm and it also prevents any unwanted visitors from entering."

Roy could tell that they were still confused. "I'm not completely sure about the details either, but I know it's true. Now, for the next reason I called you all here. While Hawkeye and I are gone, someone will need to forward our paperwork. I will contact you within the first week of arriving in London with how you will do that.

"Also, you all will keep us updated with the going-ons inside Central and our contacts in the other cities. If any Homunculi show up, send for us immediately. If we get too in over our heads, you eight may be called in to aid us."

"Boss," Havoc said, "are you sure that it's wise to just leave like this?"

Roy sighed and looked back down at the small stack of paperwork he put together for his trip. "The less people know that I'll be out of the country, the better it will be for all."

"Sir," Armstrong said, "where exactly is this 'London'? If we need to come assist you, we will need to know the location."

Roy shuffled through some of the papers on his desk. "I have talked with the headmaster of the school we will be staying at and he said that if help was needed he would give me a…" Roy looked down at the sheet in his hand. "_portkey_? I don't know what that means, but I'm assuming it's a way of travel for these…wizards."

"I don't mean to be rude, sir," Ross said, "but how do you know someone isn't playing a trick on you?"

"I don't really know, but it _was_ delivered by an owl, and I'm positive that a world exists outside of the border surrounding Amestris."

Falman stepped forward. "Sir, where is the exact location that you and Hawkeye are going?"

"We are going to a school called _Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry_. It's located in Britain, somewhere in Scotland. I don't know the exact location of the school. The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, didn't tell me that information.

"Any more questions?" No one stepped forward. "Alright, get back to your posts. Hawkeye, go finish packing, we leave at 0900 hours tomorrow."

"Yes, sir," they all chorused and filed out of Roy's office.

* * *

"This book is appalling," Edward Elric said from his place at the register in Flourish and Blotts bookstore in Diagon Alley.

"Ed!" Jamal, his boss, yelled over the customers. Ed looked up from the alchemy book he found. "I have a new shipment of books for Hogwarts that need to be put away."

"Alright. By author or title?" Ed asked.

"Author," said Jamal.

Ed nodded and walked towards the back room.

He dropped the alchemy—if it could even be called that—book onto the table and took out his wand. He flicked it and the box levitated and followed him as he walked over to the correct section of the book store that had books organized by author.

It had been a year since he had arrived in this world. He learned English from the gate when he went to London when he died by Envy's hand.

The gate told him a little about magic, so he got used to it quickly; although it took some to get used to the idea of no equivalent exchange.

The gate had sent him to Hogwarts, thankfully inside of the castle where someone could find him. He spent a short amount of time learning basic magic, but since he was legal in the wizarding community soon after arriving, he left and started to work in the bookstore.

A while after that, Ed ventured out into modern London to go find some oil for his automail. The wizarding community didn't have any for machines. He met up with his father when there. It wasn't a pleasant meeting, but Hohenheim informed Ed that alchemy worked when he was around this magic.

Ed left his father later that night and managed to intercept a Death Eater attack on a muggle street, placing him on the top of their hit list. He used magic, but by instinct (and recalling his father's words) used alchemy to fight them back. They left when Dumbledore and a couple other people from the Order of the Phoenix arrived. No one was hurt but the street was pretty torn up.

Dumbledore offered a place in the Order, and Ed accepted only because he didn't like to remain uninformed and the newspapers were doing a pretty good job of covering everything up. Mrs. Weasley had a fit every time he is at a meeting. She's always complaining that he shouldn't need to know this information, but since Ed was legal she won't win. He had yet to meet the twins or her youngest two for the very reason that he was barely older than any of them.

While working at Flourish and Blotts, he learned new spells—far faster and more numerous than any Hogwarts student, except maybe Hermione. He was constantly trying to find a new way home. He didn't want to open the gate and lose everything.

It was only a few months ago that he grew out of his automail and Hohenheim had to make him a new set. Ed didn't want to risk trying to enlarge it and accidently screw it up with magic or alchemy. Although, now he had a crappy plastic one that he would rather not have, but there wasn't much he could do.

Ed set the box down at the front of the section. Ed took the pocket knife out of his pocket and sliced the box open. Sometimes muggle inventions were the best things. The pocket knife was one of the handiest things he had in his arsenal—besides his alchemy.

Magic had its perks, but some of the spells taught and that are in the books are worthless. Most of them took the same amount of time to do by hand as doing it by waving the useless stick around. Take summoning for instance. Wouldn't it be easier to get off your lazy ass, walk across the room, get the object and walk back instead of waving a stick and most likely getting an eye poked out? Yeah, thought so.

But, as the saying goes: when in Rome, do as the Romans do.

Ed opened the flap of the box and pulled out the first book and almost died of shock—almost.

In his hand was the Basics of Alchemy book that used to be in his father's study in his old house. This book was only available in Amestris; he had checked.

How in the world did at least fifty copies end up in the wizarding world?

Ed flipped through the book and was faced with all the words he had read all those years ago with his brother beside him.

"Excuse me."

Ed turned around and saw a tall blond haired girl that looked to be only a couple years younger than him. She was at least sixth or seventh year, not much younger than that.

"Yes?" Ed asked, closing the book. "Can I help you?"

"Are those the new alchemy books?" she asked.

Ed nodded. "You need one?"

"Yes, please. My father got me interested at a young age and the manager said they were getting in a shipment of new alchemy books today, so I stopped by. My father said it was a fascinating subject, and I completely agree with him," she gushed. "He studied ancient sciences when he was in college. He's a muggle, my mum's a witch. She works in the education department of the Ministry, so she knows about and authorizes all the teachers so they can teach at Hogwarts and the like.

"She said the new Alchemy professor is from a different country. Not so strange with such a prestigious school such as Hogwarts, but then she said she's never even heard of where he's from." She picked a book out of the box and set it on the top of her pile. She leaned towards Ed, and said in a whisper as to not be overheard, "I shouldn't know this, but I heard my mum talking to one of her friends, and she heard that the professor was in the military of his country. Didn't say how high up, but I hope he isn't too strict a teacher. I have tons of those already." She leaned back and laughed. "Well, I have to get going before my mum gets worried. Bye!" She walked away.

"Wow," Ed said after a couple seconds. "She talked a lot." Ed shook his head and started to shelve the books.

Ed saw Josh walk into the section he was occupying a few minutes later. He was the new employee, just out of school a few weeks ago.

"Ed," he said.

"What?" Ed asked, absentmindedly, still mechanically shelving books.

"An owl dropped off a letter for you."

"Who's it from?" Ed asked.

Josh flipped over the envelope. "It just says your name, but it has the Hogwarts seal."

Grumbling, Ed shelved another book and took the letter. "What's the old coot want now?" He popped the seal and scanned through the letter. He frowned. Couldn't he just have one break that wasn't a meeting or that had people yelling at him? "Can you finish shelving those?" Ed asked Josh.

"Yeah, sure," he said.

"Thanks." He walked away from the section and towards the front. "Jamal!" Ed yelled.

"What did I tell you about yelling in my store?" Jamal asked, walking back to the register. "There's already enough of that. Now, what do you want?"

"I'm going to take my break now." Ed took off his apron and set it behind the counter.

"Go, go. Leave me here all alone.'

"But you aren't alone," Ed protested jokingly. "You have Josh and I know that he'll _never_ leave you."

"Fuck off."

"Not to you," Ed retorted as he walked out the door and into the busy streets of Diagon Alley.

He was at the Leaky Cauldron a few minutes later and ordered a drink for himself, then took a seat in the back of the bar.

"Well, hello, Edward," Dumbledore said, sitting down across from the alchemist with a drink of his own.

"Let's get this over with. I have to be back at work in twenty minutes," Ed stated and took a sip of his drink.

"Yes," Dumbledore agreed. "Some members of the Order are worried for the children's safety in the coming school year."

"And your point is? They'll have you, McGonagall, and Snape at the school. What do you need one more person? I also hear that you'll have someone teaching Alchemy that's in the military. If any crisis happens, they'll be able to take control of the situation."

"How did you find out about that?"

"Some student was buying the Alchemy book and she knew things because her mom was in the ministry."

"Yes, well, Molly would like it if you would pose as a student and attend school as a transfer. Just to keep an eye on the children along with gathering information that we could not gather on our own."

Ed was silent. He was four years older than Harry and co., but he was just a little taller than them. He could pose as a fifth year: as much as he hated to admit it.

"I'll do it on one condition," Ed said finally.

"What?" Dumbledore asked.

"Give me the name of the Alchemy teacher coming to teach. Am I right to assume that they're going to be staying at headquarters?"

Dumbledore nodded. "His name is Roy Mustang and he is the leader of the military where he is from. He's bringing one other person with him and picking up two students on his way over."

Ed barely heard anything the old man said after the name 'Roy Mustang' came out of his mouth.

"Heh," Ed said. "So the bastard finally got up to the position where he wanted to be after all these years."

"Do you know him?" Dumbledore asked. Ed never did explain much of his past before he landed in Hogwarts. The Order really only knew that he knew Alchemy and that he came from a different world. They didn't even know he had fake limbs. Well, Ed was pretty sure Mad-Eye knew, but he wasn't telling anyone.

"I've met him a couple of times. How in the world is he able to come to London?"

Dumbledore looked nervous. "I haven't completely honest with you, Edward." Ed looked up from his drink and glared at the man in front of him. "Amestris is protected by a powerful Fidelius Charm."

Ed stood up so fast he knocked his chair over backwards and slammed his hands on the table. "Why didn't you tell me sooner, old man?" the entire bar was staring at them.

"Edward, sit down." Ed glared, but did as he was told. Dumbledore waited for everyone to go back to their own conversations. "Even if you would've known, you wouldn't have been able to get into the country. The Fuhrer himself is the only one with the power to grant people access in and out of the country."

Ed was confused. Was the Gate just a cruel joke? Did he really bring Al back or was that just another lie and false hope? He could have tried to contact Amestris for an entire year and the old coot hadn't told him.

"Listen, old man," Ed said, downing the rest of his drink. "I'll still pretend to be a student, but I don't appreciate that you kept this from me. Even if I couldn't have gotten back into my country, it would have been nice to know that I could write letters and find out how my family and friends were. I have to get back to work; I'll see you at the meeting tonight." Ed walked out of the Leaky Cauldron and back to his job.

* * *

"We're lost aren't we?" Wrath asked. They had arrived in France and now were trying to figure out where to go from there.

"No, I know exactly where we are," Envy replied.

"I told you to turn right at the stop sign, didn't I?"

"Shut the hell up, Wrath," Envy snapped.

"No, you're the one that got us lost, get out of the stupid car and ask for directions," Wrath snarled.

"I know where we are," Envy said defiantly.

"Really," Wrath asked, surprised, "then please, Envy, tell me, where are we?"

"We're in France."

"That narrows it down," Wrath mumbled.

"Okay," Envy said. "If you're so knowledgeable, why don't you tell me where we are?"

"Because you get us lost! And we're not even in a country that speaks English!"

Envy turned in his seat and glared at the young homunculi. He grabbed the younger one's shirt. "Listen to me, you little brat. I may put up with you now, but I _will_ desert you here and find my own way."

Wrath narrowed his eyes and ripped his shirt from Envy's grasp. He stomped out of the car towards the gas station whose parking lot they were parked in. He would find out where to go himself.

"Damn, Envy. The fucking bastard doesn't even know where we are."

Some guy bumped into Wrath when he walked past. "_Excuse you, brat_," he said. Wrath sort of understood what he said, but English was a strange language to learn, no matter how close it was to Amestrisian (German).

Wrath ignored the rude guy in a suit and stared at the drinks in the cooler.

"_Petit __garçon__, __avez-vous __besoin __d'aide__?_" a blond middle aged lady said. Wrath didn't understand a word that came out of her mouth. It wasn't English that was for sure.

"Umm," Wrath said. He pulled the translation dictionary from his back pocket and started flipping through it. "_Di-dire-recsheions?_" Wrath sounded out.

"_Directions?_" the woman asked. Wrath sighed in relief; she spoke English.

Wrath nodded. The woman beckoned him to come to the counter with her.

"_Do you know where you are going?_" she asked slowly so Wrath could try and understand.

Wrath bit his lip. English was an annoying language. It was hard to understand the words being said and find the matching word in the book. He looked up the word for write, so maybe the woman would write out her sentence.

"_Wr-rite, please,_" Wrath said, hoping he said that right.

"_Désolé_," she said. She grabbed a pen and wrote out her sentence. He looked up all the words and wrote the translations underneath. The result was, 'do you know where you are going'.

Wrath nodded. "London."

"_D'accord_." She wrote out the directions on a piece of paper and handed them to Wrath. He looked down at the paper. It told the two how to get back to the underground train thing they had to take.

"Thank you," Wrath said in his native tongue. Wrath left the convenience store and went back to the car. He found Envy asleep on top of the steering wheel. He wasn't gone that long was he?

Wrath had still not gotten back at Envy for what he did back in Rush Valley. Wrath smiled evilly and leaned over and pushed in the steering wheel to set off the horn. Envy jumped away and looked around the car with wide eyes.

He sent a glare in Wrath's direction, who just sat in the passenger seat innocently.

"Just drive, Envy. I need to figure out these words."

"In what direction? If we get even more lost it won't help us at all."

Wrath looked at Envy surprised. "So, you admit that you got us lost?"

Envy narrowed his purple eyes. "Yes," he ground out, "now tell me where to go or I'll punch your face in."

"Your temper has gotten better, Envy. If this happened last year, you would've punched me a long time ago."

"Which. Way?" Envy growled, putting his face really close to Wraths', making Wrath have to sink into the seat.

"Umm…" Wrath flipped through the book. "Left…I think."

Envy pulled back and shifted the car back into Drive, pulling out of the parking lot.

Wrath breathed a sigh of relief; he had survived another day. He started working on translating the rest of the directions.

* * *

**READ PLEASE....I hope you liked this chapter. I was writing it instead of doing my homework. XD**

**I wasn't planning on having Ed show up till later, but that part worked for here. And Harry Potter people finally showed up lol.**

**Envy and Wrath have a German-English Dictionary, not a guide book thing, so there are no phrases in it, just words. Sorry if Wrath is OOC at the end, but he is smart, he just acts stupid most of the time. lol**

**Edward is 18/19ish. Roy and Ed were in a relationship before he got taken to the other side of the gate. They both also know English fluently.**

**Until next chapter,  
Rebecca **_**aka Lord Rebecca-Sama**_


	4. Meeting

**As of now, all pairing that I had planned are now gone. Small hints may be given for canon pairings in HP, but all for FMA are abolished. I can't write them and they wouldn't really fit in the story.**

"English"  
"_German_"** (while in London)** or English if they're in Germany

_Not What it Seems  
Meeting_

Ed apparated across the street from number twelve Grimmauld Place. He was under a disillusionist charm so as not to alert any muggles to his coming.

"_Worst way to travel,_" he muttered in German as he walked across the street. "_Stupid shift ending five minutes before the stupid meeting is supposed to start._" He tapped the door with his wand and stepped into the house. He didn't take off the charm till he was in the kitchen.

"Hey, Ed!" Sirius shouted over the hum of the other members. Ed made his way over to the Animagus. "Haven't seen you since last meeting."

Ed sat down at the table and put his feet up." As I recall, you're under house arrest."

Sirius laughed nervously. "Yeah, well, you could've at least come to visit me."

"I was busy at the shop, but I did bring you something from Ralphs's."

Sirius smiled wildly. Molly had gotten rid of all the liquor in Sirius' house, so Ed brought Sirius a bottle of firewhisky every two months or so from Ralph's liquor Store.

Dumbledore arrived and everyone gave him their reports. He was about to dismiss everyone when someone spoke up from the quiet chatter.

"Albus, what is this that I'm hearing around the ministry that you have brought in an Alchemy teacher from some foreign military?" Alberta Smitherson asked.

"Is it true?" someone else asked.

"Can we trust them?"

The people were in an uproar and Ed just yawned in his seat.

"Calm down, everyone," Dumbledore said. Once everyone was quiet he continued, "Yes," he said, "I did hire an Alchemy teacher from a small country by Germany. He and one of his subordinates will be staying here at headquarters until the start of the school year. He knows about the Order and will be apart of these meetings."

Everyone got loud again at whether or not this foreign man could be trusted.

Ed just sighed. They were right to be untrustworthy, but could they at least be quiet until Dumbledore finished with his explanation?

"HEY!" Ed shouted, slamming his hands onto the table in front on him, startling everyone into silence. "Let the old man finish talking."

"Thank you, Edward. Now, as I was saying, the man is very trustworthy and will be a great asset in this war."

"Does _he_ have a name, Albus?" Snape asked.

"Ah, yes, how could I forget?" Dumbledore said and chuckled. "His name is Roy Mustang and his subordinate's name is Riza Hawkeye."

"Typical," Ed muttered.

Sirius looked at Ed and wondered why he said that, but decided to ask him later.

"If you have any other questions, feel free to stay and ask, but it's about dinner time and the children will be getting hungry," Dumbledore said.

With those words, Snape immediately left through the kitchen door. Most of the Order lingered for another few minutes before following his lead.

"Sirius, Remus," Albus said.

"Yes?" Remus replied.

"If you would be so kind as to stall the children while I have a small chat with Edward and Molly."

"Okay," they replied and walked out of the kitchen to make sure the children didn't hear anything.

"What do you want?" Ed asked.

"Mr. Mustang and Miss. Hawkeye will also be picking up two students on their way over. That is, if they want to come."

"How many rooms shall I get together then, Albus?" she asked.

"Well, Miss. Rockbell can share with the girls and Mr. Elric can share with Edward."

"Wait, wait, wait," Ed said. "You're telling me, that my little brother and my mechanic are both wizards and on their way here with Colonel Bastard and Hawkeye?"

"Yes, Edward, that is exactly what I'm saying."

"Shit," replied a worried Edward: Winry was going to kill him. "Who's picking them up?"

"You are," the old man said.

"Albus, he's only a boy," Mrs. Weasley said. "He can't go all the way to Germany by himself."

"I'm nineteen, lady," Ed said, finally snapping. He was tired of everyone thinking that he was too young. "Besides, if I'm going to be attending Hogwarts as a fifth year protecting the brats, then I need a plausible story. And the only story that explains both why I know and speak the same language as Mustang and crew and why I have the same name and look kind of like one of the people is if I show up with them. The only acting you have to do is to pretend that you don't know me. It's not that hard."

Mrs. Weasley looked appalled.

"Edward," Dumbledore said as a warning. "I will let you know when the next meeting is and I will give you the portkeys to get you there and back when I receive word that they are here," he said dismissing the blond.

Ed nodded and walked out of the kitchen back towards his room at the Leaky Cauldron.

The next day after Ed was at his Order meeting in London, Envy and Wrath were trying to catch a train.

* * *

"Alright, Envy," Wrath said from their hiding place behind some crates. They were trying to sneak onto the underground train thing—which was a lot harder than it should've been. "I've had it with this shit."

"Huh?" Envy asked, turning around.

"I don't mind all this wandering around these past couple days, but this is just getting ridiculous," Wrath ranted. "Why are we headed to London? Why not stay on the continent? Wouldn't it just be easier to stay here and not get arrested on this train?"

"We have something to do in London, besides; I could leave you in this foreign country that speaks a completely different language that's hundreds of miles away from Amestris with no food or money. I'll hold onto the stones and the other bags. You'll just be a homeless little brat lost in Paris.

Wrath stood up and pointed at Envy. "You've tried to kill me twice!"

Envy yanked Wrath back down and covered his mouth with his hand.

"Idiot," he hissed. "Don't yell things like that no matter what country we're in. You never know if someone can understand you."

"Why do you even care?"

Envy was silent for a second. "I have no idea, but I'm not about to just ditch you here, you may be of some use later on anyway."

"I hate you," Wrath said.

Envy chuckled in response. "I know." He was silent for a few seconds. "Okay, so here's the plan," Envy said. He pried open the crate in front of them and took out what ever was inside. "I'll change to look like one of the workers and you get in this crate and stay inside with the bags until I let you out on the train. Once we get to London, you'll get back in the box and I'll get us off the train, okay?"

"How do I know you won't just leave me in the crate the entire time or leave me on the train?"

"You'll have the stones. Which means that I'm trusting you, brat. Don't eat any of them."

Wrath growled quietly but got in the crate with his suitcase. Envy pushed that bag of stones in after him and pushed the front of the crate back up, locking it into place.

Wrath was kind of scared. He had excellent night vision, but even so, he was sort of afraid of the dark.

There were a few bumps and Wrath hit his head on the roof of the small crate every time Envy went over one. The rocking of the crate stopped and Wrath waited for something to happen. Did Envy actually leave him there in the train station?

"You can come out now, brat," Envy said and hit the top of the crate once.

Wrath kicked the one side down and crawled out. There were a bunch of other boxes and suitcases on more rolling carts.

"What do you have to do in London?" Wrath asked.

Envy sighed and leaned against the side of the train car. The stress of travel was getting to him. "I have a contact that I met on a mission to Germany. He's a part of Voldemort's inner circle as a spy, so he sends me updates every few months. He knew Amestrisian—spoke with a bad accent—but he knew it nonetheless. So, I told him that I would meet him in London."

"You knew that we were going to be kicked out of Amestris?"

"We were kicked out of Amestris because I stole a bunch of stones from the fifth laboratory. I stole them in preparation for the little trip."

"Yet," Wrath said, "you didn't think of how we wouldn't know the language, have any money, or even know the way we had to go."

"I knew the end result! Although, I didn't know about the language barrier we would face."

"Whatever. Where are we meeting him anyway?"

"Well," Envy said and dug a piece of what looked like parchment out of his pocket. "He said head towards a place called _The Leaky Cauldron _and ask someone how to get to _Hogwarts_ or something."

"And how do we expect to find these places if we can't speak English?"

"Well, that's where I hit a snag. I was hoping we would find someone that could have something to teach us English."

"I have no idea what you mean," Wrath said.

"They're magic. The person we're going to meet is a wizard."

Wrath looked at Envy like he was crazy.

"I'm serious, Wrath!"

"Right." The train started slowing down. "I'm just going to go back into my little crate now." He crawled back into the crate with the bags.

"Whatever, Wrath," Envy said. "You'll see once we get to the first place."

"If we can ever find it," Wrath said.

Envy narrowed his eyes at the smaller homunculi. "I hate you," he said and put the front of the crate back on.

"Good morning, sir," Riza said as Roy walked into the office. "Don't get too comfortable. We're leaving in ten minutes."

* * *

She watched her boss sit in his desk and lay his head down on his arms.

"Are you alright?" They were the only two in the office due to the early hour. Most people didn't start coming into work until at least nine. They would most likely run into some of the early-birds as they left.

Roy sat up and rested his head on his hand.

"Yeah, just tired. I didn't get much sleep last night."

Riza looked sympathetically at her boss. With the defeat of the homunculi last year and losing his eye, it had been a hard couple of years. Not to mention, Ishbal. It was common for Roy to come in more tired then when he left.

"Not to change the subject, but I've already collected your paperwork for today. We can drop it off in South City HQ when we get down there." She dropped a foot tall pile of paperwork on his desk. "I expect this to be done by that time."

Roy woke up immediately. "That's more paperwork then just for today!"

"Well, there's a bunch of paperwork that's needed to be done for the very fact that you and one officer will be out of the country to an unknown location for a year."

Roy sighed and pulled the first file towards him. "I'm going to go get a cup of coffee, sir. Would you like one?"

"Please," Roy replied. "Thank you."

Riza collected two cups of coffee in travel cups and went back to the office with a few minutes to spare before that would leave.

She walked into Roy's office to see him placing the paperwork into a box.

"Did you finish any of that?"

"You were gone for three minutes, Colonel," Roy replied.

"Yes, well, here's your coffee." Riza handed Roy a cup.

"Thank you." He took a sip. "Where's your bag?"

"In the other room. Did you talk to Miss Rockbell and Alphonse?"

Roy nodded. "They said they would come. We're going to meet them at South HQ tomorrow morning. I also sent a letter to Dumbledore and he replied that someone will meet us at a bar in Berlin and bring us to London."

"Do we know who his person is?"

"All he said was that we would know who he is."

"I don't understand, sir. How would we know who this person is if we've never been outside the country?"

Roy rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I think it may be Fullmetal. Before he disappeared, he said something about Germany on the other side of the gate. So, there is a high possibility that it's him."

"Are you going to tell them?"

Roy took a deep breath. "No, I don't want to get their hopes up and then disappoint them if it turns out to be someone else. Besides, it's just a theory."

Riza nodded in agreement. "Sir, we should get going."

"You're right. Let's go."

Al and Winry arrived at South City Military Headquarters at a quarter to eight the next morning. A sergeant led them to where the Fuhrer had set up a temporary office until he left the next day for Germany.

* * *

Al had spent the last year at Teacher's house relearning everything that he had learned before. He may have still remembered everything that happened, but he needed the practice of fighting with a body again.

"Good morning, Alphonse, Miss Rockbell," Colonel Hawkeye said as they entered the office.

"Colonel, please," Winry said. "Call me Winry."

Colonel Hawkeye smiled and led them into the inner office where Fuhrer Mustang was.

"Good morning, Colonel. How have you been?" Al asked.

"I've been good, Alphonse."

"Good morning," Fuhrer Mustang said as he signed one last paper. "You two are ready to go, I hope."

Al and Winry nodded.

"Fuhrer, how are we going to get to wherever this school is?" Winry asked.

"There's one path that leads out of the city that's big enough for a car to travel across. Havoc—where is he anyway—is going to drive us to the border and then we're going to meet our contact in Berlin."

"First Lt. Havoc is putting our bags into the car," Colonel Hawkeye said.

A knock sounded on the door and Lt. Havoc poked his head in. "Chief, the car's all set." He noticed Al and Winry. "Oh, hey, guys."

"Hello, Lt.," Winry said.

"Hi," Al said.

"Great," Fuhrer Mustang said. He stood up and gathered the papers he was signing. "Let's get going."

They all followed Fuhrer Mustang out to the car after he dropped off the papers. It took another two and a half hours before they reached the end of the forest and they could see a town in the distance.

"Hawkeye, you and I are going to change into civilian clothing to blend in more." He stopped when the sound of a bullet clicking into place echoed throughout the woods.

"When were you going to inform me of this?" Col. Hawkeye looked lived.

"Well…sorry?" he said.

Col. Hawkeye narrowed her eyes. "You are going to turn around and not move until I come back from around the car. Understand?"

Fuhrer Mustang nodded. Al almost felt her killing intent that was directed at the Fuhrer, but turned around as to not make her direct it at him.

Five minutes later, Col. Hawkeye came back and let Fuhrer Mustang change.

"Alright, Havoc," he said a few minutes later. "Head back to Central after you return the car and we'll send you word when we reach London and settle in."

"Yes, sir," Lt. Havoc saluted. He went back into the car and drove back towards Amestris.

"Um," Winry said, looking towards the town in the distance. "Do you think this is safe?"

"No," the Fuhrer said, "but there's no turning back now." He started forward with Col. Hawkeye right at his heals and Al and Winry behind them.

Ed was walking down one of the streets in London heading back to the Leaky Cauldron. He was scribbling notes into the margins of the Alchemy book that he bought a few days ago.

* * *

"_You got us lost again!_" a voice shouted in German.

"_Shut up, you little brat! And give me that map!_" Ed looked up and saw a green haired homunculus grapping a map out of the hands from a short black haired one: Envy and Wrath. Envy looked the same as always, but Wrath has sleeves, long pants, and shoes. Envy had a bag slung over his shoulder and Wrath had a suitcase in one hand.

"_Fuck_," Ed said to himself. He didn't know how the hell the duo got to be in London, but he really didn't want a fight. He could see The Leaky Cauldron at the end of the street—closer to the duo—and there was no way that he would get there without being seen.

Envy looked up and met eyes with Ed. "_Oi! Chibi-chan!_" he shouted and then ran up to Ed. "_We need your help._" Wrath ran up behind him.

"_Why should I? You've tried to kill me for years and now all of a sudden you show up and ask for my help. You aren't even wondering how I got here._"

"_Oh, I know how you got here. When you go through the gate, you end up outside Amestris. We haven't tried to kill you yet. All we need is for you to point us towards someplace._"

Ed looked at Envy with caution. "_But you hate me._"

Envy shrugged. "_Hate you, despise every fiber of your being, same difference. We aren't going to harm you, just tell us if you know where _The Leaky Cauldron_ is._"

Ed blinked. "_Why do you need to go there?_" These two were idiots if they didn't see the sign right behind them.

"_We're trying to meet a contact. And since you know where that is, where's _Hogwarts_?_"

Ed laughed. "_There's no fucking way I'm telling you _that_,_" Ed said and pushed past the two homunculi towards The Leaky Cauldron.

"_Come on, chibi!_" Envy whined, following Ed into the building.

"_Sorry, Envy._ Tom, have anything for me?" Ed asked the barman.

"Yeah. Got dropped off earlier," Tom replied. He handed Ed a package with a letter tied to the top.

"Thanks." He turned back around to head back upstairs and saw Envy and Wrath again. "_Are you guys still here?_" He sighed. "_Listen, you kill or harm anyone, I'll hunt you both down and kill you, understand?_"

"_Whatever, chibi-chan,_" Envy replied.

"_Go to _King's Cross Train Station_ and there's a track hidden between the platforms of nine and ten. Follow the track and you'll reach a town called _Hogsmead_. The giant castle is _Hogwarts_. Now leave me alone._"

"_Thanks, chibi!_" Envy said and ran out the door back into London.

"_Envy, wait!_" Wrath yelled and followed Envy.

"_I'm going to regret that, I just know it,_" Ed said to himself. He sighed and headed upstairs to his room.

Ed read the letter and ripped open the package. A pencil and a dirty dish towel fell onto the bed. "_Why can't they use _clean_ objects for the _portkeys_?_" Ed sighed and shoved the towel into a pocket in his coat. The pencil would activate in a half hour from when he first touched it.

He went back downstairs to get a drink before he would go wait in Germany to locate the stupid bastard and his brother.

"Firewhisky, please, Tom."

Tom placed a glass of the hard liquor on the table. He was about to ask what was wrong when a fight broke out lower down the bar.

"Hey! HEY!" he shouted, trying to get the two men to stop punching each other.

Ed downed the drink in two gulps and laid his head down on the Alchemy book.

When the thirty minutes were up, Ed stood up, left the money on the bar and went outside into an alley. He had the pencil gripped in his hand.

The portkey activated and the world spun. He landed behind a wizard bar in Germany. **(A/N italics is now English until the arrive back in London)**

"I fucking hate wizard travel. The only good travel method they have is the train toHogwarts_,_" Ed complained, putting the pencil in his pocket to use later.

Ed ordered some lunch in the bar while he waited for the group.

"Fu—ah, Mr. Mustang," Ed heard a _very_ familiar female voice say, "Where are we?"

Ed looked up at the door and saw Mustang holding the door open for Winry, Al, and Hawkeye.

"I'm not really sure, but we're here to…ah," Ed noticed that Mustang saw him in the corner, "there he is."

Mustang walked over to him as Al and Winry stared in shock. Hawkeye pushed them towards the table.

"You don't seem to be surprised to see me, bastard," Ed said. "Now, I'm pretty sure Dumbledore said that he wasn't going to tell you who exactly was going to pick you up."

Mustang shrugged as the rest of the little group sat down. "It was only a theory, really. I would like to know how you ended up here, though."

"A grabbed onto a pencil and it brought me here." Mustang just stared at him.

"Ed—Edward?" Winry asked. "What…"

"I'll explain everything when we get to London and less people understand German. If you want food, we'll get some in London. _The Leaky Cauldron _has better food anyway and we have less of a chance of being overheard."

Ed stood up and dropped a few coins on the table to pay for the crappy meal he had.

"You coming or what?" Ed asked and started to leave.

Mustang followed along with everyone else. He could tell Winry and Al were still in shock. Hawkeye was staying quiet on purpose, silently observing. Ed glanced back at them at saw that Al was gripping Winry's hand as tightly as he could. She was doing the same to him.

Al was younger than Ed expected him to be. If he had to guess, he would say that he was ten or eleven. He was just glad that Al had his body back.

"Fullmetal, where are we going?" Mustang asked as they turned into an alley.

Ed turned around to face him. "The deep, dark alley of doom," he said creepily, waving his fingers in the air.

"What?" Winry squeaked.

Ed just laughed. "Just kidding. We just need to be out of sight from the Muggles." Ed pulled the dirty towel from his pocket. "Okay, grab on."

"Fullmetal…"

"It's a towel, Mustang. It's not going to hurt you."

Mustang scowled and grabbed onto the towel. Hawkeye followed suit and Al and Winry did as well.

"Keep a tight hold on your luggage and this is going to be weird." Ed tapped the towel with his wand and three seconds later the world started spinning.

**A little shorter than the last two chaps, but still eight pages. Sorry it took so long to update, I just suddenly got inspired to write. Which means, good for you, bad for my homework XD. Next chap _should_ be out soon, I know some of what's going to be in the next chap and some is actually already typed.**

**Although, I don't like writing awkward moments (i.e. Ed meeting up wit Al and Winry again)**

**Until next chapter (please review),  
Rebecca _aka Lord Rebecca-Sama_**


	5. Safe Houses

**Hey, if I ever put any measurements in my story and they happen to be in the confusing English system, please inform me so I can change it to the metric system...the wand measurements are purposely in the English system though. So, don't yell at me for that. It just sounds better. Thank you.**

"English"  
"_German_" **(while in London)  
**"**Spell**"

_Not What it Seems  
Safe Houses_

Envy and Wrath looked around the crowded train station during the mid-afternoon rush.

"_Chibi-chan tricked us!_" Envy ranted.

"_Will you just calm down, you're attracting unwanted attention,_" Wrath said.

Envy sighed and leaned against the wall. Wrath watched as Envy fell _through_ the wall.

"_Envy!_" Wrath shouted. He didn't think twice when he ran straight at the wall towards where Envy fell.

His eyes fell on a scarlet red train and he stopped short. "_Whoa_," Wrath said. He was sure that the train would be even more impressive when it was running.

"_Whoa, is right,_" Envy said. "_Look!_" Envy said, pointing to the train "Hogwarts Express. _What's that mean?_"

Wrath pulled the translation book out of the suitcase. "_Uhh, let's see…express, I think._"

"_This must have been the train that Chibi was talking about._" Envy jumped onto the track. "_Let's get going, brat_."

"_Yeah, yeah, I'm coming._"

* * *

The spinning stopped and our favorite group of Amestrians was dropped off in an alley near The Leaky Cauldron.

Roy lay panting on the ground, his bag next to him. "_Fullmetal…_" he growled. He started to sit up and saw Ed rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"_Heehee, I guess I should've warned you. Sorry._"

"_Edward Elric,_" Winry said, sitting up. She looked a little green. "_If we _ever_ have to travel like that again, I will personally murder you, do you understand me?_"

Ed nodded and held up his hands in surrender. "_I'm pretty sure we're not taking another one._"

Al and Hawkeye looked green as well and Roy didn't doubt that he looked the same it his stomach had anything to say about it.

"_I don't like traveling by _Portkey_ either, but you get used to it. Besides, it's a lot faster and safer then some other ways wizards travel._"

Roy picked himself up off the ground and smoothed his hair back in place.

"_Edward,_" Hawkeye said. "_Are we going to go inside somewhere, soon? It looks like it might rain soon._"

Ed waved off her comment. "_It always looks like that. But yes, we are going inside. We're a block away from _The Leaky Cauldron. _So, come on._" Ed started to walk out of the alley and the rest of the group followed after collecting their bags.

Roy watched as Ed walked ahead of them. He was limping slightly on his right leg, meaning that his automail was a bit too short.

"_Edward,_" Winry said, walking up to him after staring at the cars. "_Did you grow out of your automail, again?_"

"_A while ago, actually. I'll explain inside, okay._" Winry nodded and walked through the door that Ed held open.

Roy was the last to walk in and it was not as he expected. At least fifty people were sitting around talking, drinking, and eating. Roy could understand a bit of what people were saying, but most of it got jumbled with the noise.

Ed walked up to the bar and started talking with the barman in fluent English. Roy looked down at Al. "_You okay?_" he asked the younger Elric.

"_Just in shock, I think,_" Al replied.

Ed came back before Roy had a chance to reply.

"_This way._" He led the group up the stairs to the inn part of The Leaky Cauldron. He unlocked the forth door on the left and everyone piled into his room.

He was the last one in and he shut the door behind him. "_So, welcome to London_."

Al suddenly hugged Ed around the waist.

"_Al?_"

"_I missed you, brother,_" he whispered. Ed smiled softly and hugged back.

"_I missed you, too, Al._"

Roy took the chance of the two brothers reuniting to look around the room. It was a small room, but Ed had filled it with books and research journals. A half empty trunk was pushed against the wall with books and clothes thrown in it and hanging off the sides.

"_You're younger then I thought you would be_," Ed said finally, breaking the semi-awkward silence.

"_At least you look like the older brother now,_" Roy replied with a mocking tone in his voice.

"_Shut up, you bastard!_" Ed shouted. He took a couple deep breaths and sat down in the chair by the desk. "_Take a seat where you can find one,_" he said once he was calm. "_I meant to clean up, but I didn't think you guys would be here so soon._"

"_You've gotten some of your anger under control, brother,_" Al pointed out as he sat.

Ed laughed nervously. "_I got fired from a few jobs for losing my temper and I kind of wanted to keep the job that I have now._"

"_Where are you working?_" Winry asked.

"_Book store down in _Diagon Alley."

Roy noticed how the two of them were avoiding the question that was most likely on everyone's minds. "_How did you get here, Fullmetal?_"

Ed froze and stiffened slightly. "_It's a long story, but the simple version started when I sacrificed myself to the gate. I showed up on _Hogwarts_ grounds. When Dumbledore found out I was a wizard, he took me to get a wand and I stayed at the school until I turned seventeen. I came to the city and ran into dad about a week later. I've been staying here for the past few months._

"_Anyway, my automail was starting to get too short, so he made me some new arms and legs._" Ed rolled up his sleeve. Winry looked closely at the fake arm. "_It's mostly plastic and gears. No where near as high tech as what anyone in Amestris can make._" Ed rolled his sleeve back down.

"_How did you get placed in the Order?_" Roy asked.

"_I was getting there,_" Ed snapped. "_Death Eaters—_"

"_Death Eaters?_" Winry interrupted.

"_They're followers of Voldemort. Crappy name if you ask me, but then again, evil was never good at naming their followers._"

"_Fullmetal,_" Roy said sternly to get Ed back on the subject.

"_Right, right, sorry. So, these Death Eaters were attacking some street. That's when I figured out that Alchemy works over here. Dad said it would, but I just kind of ignored him, I guess._

"_The bastard came back and tried to help but…_"Ed's face got dark and he dropped his eyes. He bangs casted a shadow over his face. "_They managed to kill the bastard by the time some of the Order came._" Al and Winry gasped. Roy knew that Ed didn't like the man, but he was still his father and that he felt responsible for his death. "_A lot of the stuff in here is his. I moved out his house then and started to stay here. Dumbledore offered me a place in the Order once a couple of the Death Eaters came after me about a week later. A couple people didn't like it, but I was of age, so it didn't matter._"

"_What do you mean 'of age'?_" Winry asked.

"_In the wizarding world, once you're seventeen, you're an adult._"

"_But then why was I invited to this school? I'm the same age as you, Ed._"

Ed shrugged. "_You'd have to ask Dumbledore. Any other questions before we go get school supplies? We need to be at the safe house by tonight. And someone will be picking us up in,_" Ed looked at his watch, "_four hours._"

"_What's a muggle?_" Hawkeye asked. "_You said the word back in Germany._"

"_A Muggle is a person who can't do magic. Come on, let's get the school supplies for you guys._" Ed stood up and stretched. He was trying to change and avoid the subject of his father's death as much as possible.

"_What about you, brother?_" Al asked.

"_I bought the stuff I'll need after Dumbledore gave me this assignment._"

"_What exactly is your assignment, Fullmetal?_"

Ed started to lead the group downstairs to the back of the pub.

"_He wants me to watch over Harry Potter and his friends._" Ed pulled a stick from his pocket and tapped seemingly random bricks on the wall.

"_Edward Elric, what are you doing?_" Winry asked. Ed smirked and looked back at the wall that was now moving. "_Woah!_"

"_But how?_" Al asked. Roy's thoughts were along the same line. How in the world was that possible?

Ed led them through the arch that the bricks made. Roy looked back and saw them close behind him. "_The rules of Alchemy don't apply to magic. They're completely different processes._" He squeezed his little brother's shoulder in a comforting way. "_You'll get used it, I promise_."

Roy followed Ed as he weaved in and out of the crowds towards an equally busy book store.

"_We'll get your money exchanged later, but first I need to find something so you can speak English._"

"_What do you mean?_" Winry asked.

"_There's this spell that allows a person to 'teach' someone else a language. The person casting the spell has to know the speaker's original language and the language they want to know fairly well, though._"

"_Does it work?_"

Ed shrugged. "_It should._ _Come on._" He waved the group into the store and towards the back. "_I have no idea why Jamal put these books in the back, they're really handy._"

"_Jamal?_" Roy asked.

"_He owns the place and I worked here till two days ago._"

They walked around the corner and saw two guys kissing and groping each other like there was no tomorrow.

Ed started laughing and the two broke apart, panting. "No wonder I could never find either of you." He was doubled over laughing.

"Wha…what are you doing back here, Ed? You quit," the taller of the two boys asked. They both had blushes on their faces, the shorter one's was worse.

"Shopping," Ed choked out between laughs. "If you really wanted some time alone, you could've just told me and not go hide in the back of the shop."

"Who are your friends, Edward?" Roy asked in English. It was a handy language to know and he learned it soon after he received the first letter. It was also very funny to see the shrimp's face when he spoke in English with barely an accent.

"Since when do you know English, you bastard?" Ed almost shouted back at him.

Roy smirked. "I've known it for a while, now who are you're friends?"

Ed gritted his teeth. "Jamal Nash," He gestured towards the taller one, "and John Fergus. Jamal owns the shop. Guys, this is the bastard, Riza Hawkeye, Winry Rockbell, and Alphonse Elric."

Each waved a hello when Ed introduced them.

"So he's the brother you've told me so much about." Ed nodded.

"Only the bastard here speaks English apparently, so I came back here looking for this book that had a translating spell in it."

Jamal nodded. "John you can go back to the front if you want; make sure there are no fights going on." John nodded and walked away. Roy wondered if fights were a normal occurrence in the book store. Jamal reached up and plucked a book from the shelf next to him. "I'll give this to you if you promise to not tell anyone."

"Who would I tell that actually knows either of you?"

Jamal paused. "Good point. Here, it was nice meeting all of you," he said and walked away with a little wave.

"He seemed nice," Roy said.

"Shut up, bastard."

Ed opened the book to the index and found what he was looking for. "_Okay, don't flinch. It shouldn't hurt._"

"_You have no idea?!_" Winry shrieked.

"_I learned English from the Gate, but the book says you'll just feel warm for a couple seconds, then, you should know English._" He waved the stick around and said some weird words, then tapped Hawkeye, Al and Winry on the head.

"Did it work?" Hawkeye asked. Her eyes widened.

"Great!" Ed said, snapping the book shut and placing it back on the shelf.

* * *

"_Are we there yet?_ Wrath asked after three hours of running.

Envy sighed in exasperation. "_Yes._"

"_No we're not,_" he whined.

"_Then why did you ask?_"

Wrath didn't have an answer.

"_I think we're almost there. I can see a town over there._" He pointed towards the distance. It was still a speck and a normal human wouldn't have been able to see it. "_Probably another hour or so if we stop stopping every five minutes._"

"_I hate you!_"

Envy sighed. "_We've had this conversation, I hate you, too, now, let's go._"

* * *

Ed was slowly losing his energy as he bought all the supplies for the group. It had been three hours since they started and they only had one last stop to make: Ollivander's.

"I warn you now, guys," Ed said as they walked up to the shop in the growing twilight. "The guy is creepy and I think he likes to sneak up on his customers, so don't torch him, shoot at him, or anything else, okay."

Hawkeye, Mustang, Al and Winry nodded and followed Ed into the shop.

The shop was just as dusty as it was when Ed came by almost a year ago. He sneezed as the door slammed shut and sent up a wave of dust.

"_Hate this shop,_" Ed mumbled.

"Ah, Mr. Elric," Ollivander said, coming out from behind a shelf. Ed jumped at the voice. "Mahogany, 10 3/4", flexible, with the tail hair of a thestral. It's wonderful to see you again."

"Uhh…yeah," Ed replied. "They need wands." He gestured towards the group standing behind him.

Ollivander nodded. "That's normally why people come into my shop, Mr. Elric. Now, who's first?"

Mustang moved forward first.

"Well, Fuhrer Mustang, please hold out your wand arm." Mustang looked like a deer caught in headlights when Ollivander said his title.

"I know every customer that comes into my shop and every wand that I've ever sold. Wand arm, please."

Mustang looked at Ed in confusion.

"The arm you write with."

The bastard nodded and held out his right arm.

Ollivander "hmm"ed and started to take his measurements. After a couple moments he left to go get a wand, leaving the tape measure to continue.

Ed started snickering at Mustang's face as he looked down at the tape measure with a shocked expression.

"That's enough," Ollivander said when he came back holding a bunch of wands. The tape measure fell to the ground.

"Willow, 13 1/2", rigid, core is the hair of a unicorn." Mustang took the wand of the man and waved it.

Lightening shot out of the end and hit a vase on a shelf causing it to shatter violently and everyone in the shop to jump.

"No," Ollivander said and took the wand out of Mustang's hand and handed him another one. "Holly, 11", pliable, core is dragon heartstring."

Mustang waved the wand and caused multiple wand boxes to fall off the shelves. He hastily put the wand back on the counter.

"Hmm, try this one," Ollivander said and handed Mustang a gray-brown wand. "Hawthorn, 15", unyielding, tail of a phoenix at the core."

Mustang waved the wand and fire was emitted from the tip, burning into oblivion before it could reach the ground.

"Perfect," Ollivander said. "Who's next?"

Hawkeye stepped up and Mustang slid his new wand into a pocket in his pants.

Ollivander repeated the same measuring process and came back with a few wands that he placed next to the other pile.

"Well, Colonel Hawkeye, try this one. "Oak wood, 13 1/4", springy, dragon heartstring is the core."

Hawkeye took the wand and waved it, causing some light blue sparkles to come out the end and disappear with a 'bang' sound that sounded very close to the firing of a gun.

"On the first try, oh, wonderful! Miss Rockbell, Mr. Elric, which one of you would like to go next?"

"Ehh," Winry said. "I will." She stepped forward and stared at the tape measure as it measured the length of her knuckles. "_How does this work?_" she mumbled in German.

"_It's magic, Winry,_" Ed replied. Winry whipped her head around and glared at Ed who shrunk back in fear.

Ollivander came back and had her try five wands before he took a light brown wand out of a box. "Rowan wood, 12 3/4", supple, unicorn hair core."

Winry waved the wand and red light came out the end and in the center it looked like an automail arm was being placed together for a moment before it disappeared and Winry stepped back, staring at the piece of wood in her hands.

"Mr. Elric, if you please." Al nodded and stepped up to the desk. Ollivander just stood there staring at the younger Elric and Ed started to get impatient. Al was starting to fidget under Ollivander's gaze.

"Hey, old man," Ed said. "We don't have all day."

"Yes, yes," he said and disappeared into the back without measuring Al.

"Brother," Al warned. "Be nice."

Ed rolled his eyes and slouched against the wall.

Before Al could protest and act like the older brother again, Ollivander came back only holding one box.

"Try this," he said and handed him a white wand. Ed had a weird feeling about this wand.

Al waved the wand and blue sparks like light from an alchemic reaction came out the end.

Ollivander glanced over at Ed for a second before looking back at Al. "Very curious."

Al looked at him questionably. "What?"

"Birch wood represents rebirth, Mr. Elric. The core of your wand was one of two wands that I made with that specific type of core."

Ed just looked at Ollivander blankly. He knew what was in the core of that wand. It wasn't that that worried him so much as what the wood of the wand meant. How did Ollivander know about that kind of stuff? He didn't tell anyone what he did in this world and his father already knew what he did.

"Thestral hair is a very powerful core, Mr. Elric. I trust that you will use it wisely." He looked back to the others, seeming like he just remembered they were there. "That'll be seven gallons each please."

Ed took twenty-eight gallons from the bag of money that Dumbledore gave him to buy the supplies and handed them to Ollivander and left the shop as quickly as possible.

"We have to get back to the Leaky Cauldron to meet up with whoever is picking us up." Ed led the way back to the bar and paid Tom the last of his bill as they passed by.

"Ed?" a voice sounded behind him.

Ed turned around and saw a pink haired Tonks waving to him as she walked up to the group.

"Wotcher, Ed," she said.

"Hey, Tonks," Ed responded. "Guys, this is Nymphadora Tonks—"

"Call me Tonks."

"—and Tonks, this is Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, Winry Rockbell, and Alphonse Elric." Ed motioned to each person as he introduced them.

"It's wonderful to meet you," Roy flirted.

Tonks narrowed her eyes. "Don't try anything on me," she threatened.

Ed snickered at Hawkeye's hand tightening on Mustang's arm.

"I haven't finished packing, but you're welcome to come up if you want," Ed explained to Tonks

Tonks nodded and Ed led the group back up to his room.

"**Pack,**" Ed said firmly and waved his wand around the room to make everything fly into the trunk as everyone settled into the room.

Book, papers, and clothes flew through the room and organized themselves in the trunk on the floor. The only thing left in the room was anything that the group had bought that day and the others' trunks.

"How did everything fit in there?" Winry asked.

"Expansion charm." Ed shrunk the suitcases and purchases, except for Winry's automail case, and placed them in the top of his smaller case. "How are we getting to the safe house?" Ed asked Tonks

"Knight Bus. It's busier this time of night because everyone is heading home. We'll be able to blend in more." Tonks changed her hair to a short brown bob to not stick out as much.

Ed being used to it didn't blink twice at the metamorphmagus, but Mustang slipped on his gloves; Al pushed Winry behind him, preparing to transmute something; Hawkeye reached for her gun at her waist.

"_Guys, stop. She's not Envy, I promise._"

"_How can you be so sure, brother?_"

"_She's what the wizarding people call a metamorphmagus. She's harmless. Just trust me, okay. Besides, if Envy showed up here in London, how would he know English?_" Ed wasn't about to tell them that he already ran into Envy and Wrath. He would tell them that he already saw them if he ever ran into the duo again.

Mustang stared at Ed like he was crazy, but slipped his gloves back into his pocket and motioned to Hawkeye to stand down.

"Sorry," Mustang said. "We've had some trouble with shapeshifters before."

Tonks waved it off as nothing. "Don't worry about it. Ed had the same hostile reaction as you guys. Except his hurt a bit more," she said, rubbing her shoulder in memory of the attack.

"Brother!"

"She surprised me!"

"Boys," Tonks said. "We have to get going."

Ed just nodded and pulled his case back off the table and herded everyone out of his room and downstairs. He dropped his key off with tom and motioned for Tonks to lead the way.

Tonks lead them to a side street and motioned for everyone to step back on the curb.

She held out her wand and a purple triple-decker bus appeared from the other end of the street, pushing the parked cars out of the way.

* * *

"_This is one weird ass town,_" Wrath said.

"_I know,_" Envy agreed.

Envy changed his form so he had an owl sitting on his shoulder with an envelope in its beak. When it was finished forming, it took off towards the castle across the lake.

"_Is it going to last that distance?_" Wrath asked.

Envy shrugged. "_It should._" Envy stepped out of the alley they hid themselves in. He looked back over his shoulder as he walked away. "_Come on, brat. I told Snape that we would be up in the half destroyed building over there._"

The duo climbed over the decaying fence and forced the door open.

Wrath started coughing when they entered the house.

"_Why is there so much damn dust?_" he coughed out.

Envy waved his hand in front of his face to get the dust to go away. "_I have no idea. People probably don't come in here everyday and clean the place. I know I wouldn't; this isn't the most fun place to live in. I'm going to go hide the stones._"

Wrath nodded and plopped down on the ripped up couch. A dust cloud came up and engulfed the smaller homunculi. He started coughing again.

Envy had come back after hiding the stones and he was now reading the German-English dictionary. He really hoped Snape knew a translating spell or something.

Wrath was keeping himself occupied by transmuting the dust on the floor into different animals. He kept trying to make them explode in Envy's face, but it never worked.

Wrath was in the middle of transmuting the dust into Envy getting eaten by Gluttony when there was a knock on the door.

"_Get the door, brat,_" Envy said. Wrath sighed and stared grumbling profanities and insults at Envy under his breath.

He yanked open the door and stared at the entirely black roped man in front of him.

"_Envy!_" Wrath shouted. "_There's a giant, greasy, bat at our door!_"

**Note about the wands I chose for each of them.**

**Ed) **"Mahogany, 10 3/4", flexible, with the tail hair of a thestral" **as said by JKR on this one website, _"the tail hair of a Thestral; a powerful and tricky substance that can be mastered only by a witch or wizard capable of facing death."_ So, considering that Ed died like twice in the anime, he gets that. The wood is good for transfiguration and since Ed is a child prodigy with Alchemy, that's why that wood.**

**Roy****) **"Hawthorn, 15", unyielding, tail of a phoenix at the core." **Hawthorn wood, as said by the Celtic site is _"Hawthorn month is a time of fertility, masculine energy, and fire"_...mostly for the fire part. Same for the phoenix core.**

**Riza) **"Oak wood, 13 1/4", springy, dragon heartstring is the core." **Oak wood is _"strong, powerful"_ Dragons are described on hp-lexicon as_ "terrifying and awe-inspiring"_ I think hers is kind of self-explanatory.**

**Winry) **"Rowan wood, 12 3/4", supple, unicorn hair core." **_"The Rowan Moon is associated with Brighid, the Celtic goddess of hearth and home"_ Winry is always there for Ed and Al when ever they came back Resembool or when Ed needed his automail fixed. The unicorn hair is because Winry is innocent and unicorns are too.**

**Al) **"Silver Birch, thestral hair." **Okay, so birch means rebirth and regeneration, so its fitting for Al to have that wood since he was reborn into his body. Thestral hair core because Al was almost dead and he saw the Gate.**

**Hahaha I HAD to end the chapter like that. Next chap has a lot written for it just cuz its stuff I wrote a while ago. I just need to reread thro it and change some details. Reviews are appreciated and it really does make me write faster cuz then I know ppl are reading this!**

**Happy Superbowl 44! (The New Orleans Saints won!!!! WOO~~~!!!!!) XD  
Rebecca _aka Lord Rebecca-Sama_**


End file.
